Warmth
by Mitsuara
Summary: "Then stop struggling." Kopaka snapped, tightening his grip, "Ko-matoran do this all the time when they're trapped in blizzards." Pohatu/Kopaka pairing


So apparently I have this problem where it takes me forever to type stuff up and by then I hate it. OH WELL. Uploading this anyways.

* * *

Kopaka grumbled curses to himself as he trudged through the snow banks of Ko-wahi. It was _freezing_. Next to him, Pohatu hissed, rubbing his arms.

"It's freezing out here." The toa of stone complained, "How are you not freezing?"

"I am." Kopaka replied frostily, "I just don't see the need to gripe about something I can't change."

Pohatu shot him a glance out of the corner of his eyes, "You're sure there's a kanohi out here?"

"Unlike out elemental powers, our masks are working just fine. I saw it through the mountain."

"Yeah yeah," Pohatu shivered, "Stupid bohrok-kal. How much further is it?"

Sighing, Kopaka activated his kanohi akaku, scanning over- through- the landscape until he caught sight of a dark gray shape that stood out stark against the snow.

"At least a few kio." He reported, mentally deactivating his mask.

"At _least_ a few kio?" Pohauto groaned, "You don't have anything more precise than that?"

"I could give you a precise distance, but it wouldn't account for snow drifts or drops that we'll have to go around." Kopaka sniped back, "It's the mask of x-ray vision, not maps."

"I'm going to freeze my mask off before we get anywhere."

"I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are. I _would, _however, enjoy it more if you would stop complain-"

Kopaka froze suddenly, throwing up a hand to halt Pohatu.

"Kopaka?" the toa of stone jerked, "What-"

"Hush!" the toa of ice snapped, narrowed eyes studying the sky, "A blizzard's coming up."

Poahtu blinked up at the grey sky, "How can you tell?"

"I may not have my powers, but I still know the land. I recognise the signs. We need to find shelter."

Pohatu glanced around, rubbing his arms, "You know Ko-wahi better than I do. Any caves around here?"

"There's one just over this drift in the glacier wall." Kopaka gestured to the large snow bank in front of them, "But we'll need to move quickly."

Pohatu grinned.

"No kakama." Kopaka placed a firm hand on the toa of stone's shoulder, "You'll just end up overshooting the cave and end up lost."

Pohatu sighed, "Fine, fine, let's go."

Their progress over the drift –it was too large to go around- was painfully slow. They kept sinking into the deep snow and digging each other out took forever. Kopaka spent the entire time cursing the bohrok-kal and the loss if his powers –with then he could have been over this drift in _seconds, _even dragging dead weight that was the toa of stone.

By the time they made it over the storm had picked up considerably and was growing fiercer by the second.

"I can't see a thing." Pohatu announced, bringing up a hand to shield his eyes from the flying snow.

"Here." Kopaka grasped the toa of stone's wrist and activated his kanohi akaku. The mask's power spread between the two of them, cutting through the flying ice particles and clearing their vision.

"Let's go." The toa of ice tugged on Pohatu, pulling him towards the cave.

The cave was fairly small, but it was large enough that they could escape the storm at the back.

"It's still freezing back here." Pohatu grumbled, hugging himself.

"Of course it is." Kopaka rolled his eyes, "This cave isn't big enough to be warm."

Pohatu glared at him, teeth chattering.

Kopaka sighed, "Come here."

Pohatu blinked, "What?"

The toa of ice rested his back against the cave wall, slide down and sat, legs crossed.

"Come here."

The toa of stone moved over to the sitting toa's side. Kopaka grabbed Pohatu's wrist, pulling him down and into his lap.

"Wha- Kopaka!" Pohatu sputtered.

"Do you want to freeze?" Kopaka asked, wrapping his arms around the toa of stone.

"Um, no?" Pohatu squeaked, squirming around in the toa's arms.

"Then stop struggling." Kopaka snapped, tightening his grip, "Ko-matoran do this all the time when they're trapped in blizzards."

"R-right." Pohatu flushed, placing his own arms around the other's waist. For a toa of ice Kopaka was very warm, or maybe that was just Pohatu's heating body, weather from embarrassment or something else he wasn't quite sure. Pohatu could feel Kopaka's heartlight pulsing against his chest and his breath on his cheek. Ducking his head to hide his growing blush, Pohatu inadvertently stuck it in the crook of Kopaka's neck. He felt a shiver run through the toa of ice, and had to bite his lips to stop himself from gasping. Kopaka's warm breath ghosted over the top of his head, his arms were snug around his waist and his chin rested comfortably on top of Pohatu's head. The toa of stone closed his eyes, breathing in Kopaka's scent. He had a clean, sharp smell, like a glacier field. The scent made Pohatu feel cold all over, but the toa of ice was all warmth. It was an intoxicating combination and Pohatu couldn't help himself from shuddering. He felt Kopaka draw in a breath.

"Damn it, Pohatu."

The toa of stone blinked, "What?" he lifter his head to see a pair of very blue, very dark eyes staring at him. Pohatu's eyes widened. It was disconcerting having Kopaka fix with such an intense stare, especially when they were so close. The toa of stone licked his suddenly dry lips, blushing when he saw Kopaka's eyes move to follow his tongue. Pohatu swallowed hard.

"Kopa-"

Pohatu never finished the name as a pair of lips descended on his own. The toa of stone froze. He was surrounded by Kopaka's cold, clean scent, but his arms were warm around his waist, one moving up to cup his head. Pohatu felt the toa of ice shift beneath him as he leaned into the kiss.

Pohatu let out a breathy moan, parting his own lips slightly, letting Kopaka's searching tongue in. Kopaka practically purred against Pohatu's mouth, running his tongue along the toa's gums and teeth and reveling in the moans and whimpers he drew forth.

Resting his hands on either side of Kopaka's hips, Pohatu completely leaned into him, pushing him back against the cave wall. Dipping his head, the toa of stone lapped at Kopaka's neck, alternating between nipping and sucking at the pulse point he found there. Kopaka tipped his head back, letting out a breathy groan and unconsciously giving Pohatu more room to work, space he eagerly took advantage of. Firm hands ran over the ridges of his mask, holding his head in place. Pohatu could feel the toa of ice's warm heartlight beating eratically against his chest. He nuzzled into the hollow of Kopaka's neck, just above the start of the toa's chest armor.

"Love you." Pohatu murmured into the hollow, flushing, "Always have."

The toa of stone felt Kopaka freeze. He bit his lip, preparing to pull away. The toa of ice grabbed his head before he could, mashing their lips togeather. Pohatu gasped into the kiss as Kopaka did his up most to leave him breathless.

"You too." Kopaka panted when the unfortunate need for air forced them to separate, "Love you too."

They had no trouble keeping warm.


End file.
